¡Devuélveme mi nariz!
by Nyaruko - San
Summary: Nico se encuentra con una chica un tanto... extraña. ¿Que pasará con estos semidioses? -lo se, mal summary. ¡no me culpen! solo les pido unos segundos de su tiempo... pasen y díganme que les parece
1. Chapter 1

**Hito-Chan reportándose**

**Bueno, como ya saben (o deberían saber) este es el primer fic, historia, etc. que me animo a subir (tengo MUCHAS cosas en mi compu) y quiero saber que les parece**

**Bueno… basta de charla, aquí está la historia:  
**… A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A …

Prologo

Nico se materializo en medio de un parque, suspiró resignado: El resto del camino al campamento lo tendría que hacer a pie.

Estudió su alrededor: nada más que una chica descansando a la sombra de un árbol. Ella tenía el pelo negro atado en una trenza y ojos manchados en purpura y magenta oscuro, como estaba leyendo un libro el supuso que no lo había visto.

Estaba equivocado.

… A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A … A …

**Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Si, corto, lo sé pero es que si no lo dejo a la mitad del otro c: les prometo que de ahora en más serán más largos… Solo denme tiempo.**

**10 reviews para la conti (no soy ambiciosa ni nada, tengo que tener tiempo así los hago semanales)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer (que me olvide de poner en el prólogo): Percy Jackson no me pertenece (tampoco Nico para mi mala suerte) Son del genio de Rick Riordan

**Hola… ¿Cómo están? ¡Aquí Hito reportándose! Esto es lo que salió de mi imaginación… Aun así que no se preocupen por mi salud mental… Estoy bien… Creo. Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo la historia:**

_Estaba equivocado._

Comenzó a caminar cuando…

"¡Hey!" escuchó a sus espaldas "¡Espera!" Se volteó y se encontró con la chica que había visto antes "Te vi salir de la nada… ¿Cómo haces eso?" Ahora que estaba parada, su pelo le llegaba por los tobillos, llevaba unos jean desgastados y una remera negra con el estampado de un tigre albino, el libro se había quedado bajo el árbol.

Maldijo su suerte: La única persona con la que se encontraba y era capaz de ver a través de la niebla.

Soltó una risa nerviosa y forzó una sonrisa "¿Estás segura?" preguntó "¿Crees que la gente puede aparecer de la nada?"

"Si claro" replicó la desconocida "a mí no me engañas, te materializaste de la nada y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario" A cabo de un en el que Nico pensó como escapar de esa situación, la chica anunció "Por cierto, me llamo Akira"

Acepto la mano que le ofrecía y decidió que lo mejor era presentarse "Yo soy Nico di An…" Se escuchó un rugido atronador y un gigantesco perro del infierno apareció frente a ellos.

"Corre" dijo, Akira parecía ofendida con la petición

"¿Crees que no me puedo defender por mí misma?" bufó "Ya verás" Comenzó a palparse los bolsillos y el cuello. Pareció acordarse de algo y miró hacia el árbol bajo el que había estado sentada hacía unos minutos, al lado del libro refulgía una cadena con un dije de una espada***** "Mi cadena" murmuró por lo bajo "tengo que agarrar mi cadena" Nico interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Tu corre mientras lo distraigo, no te atacará" afirmó Nico

"¿ah no?" preguntó con notable sarcasmo en su voz "pues díselo a el"

En ese momento Akira vislumbró entre las patas del enorme animal a una chica sentada en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Ella tenía el pelo azul y ojos aqua-marinos. Por un segundo, recuerdos que no eran suyos la invadieron: Una mujer muy parecida que la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr; imágenes difusas de un lugar que, de algún modo, supo era el Olimpo; Se vio a si misma parada tras un gran perro del infierno y supo con toda certeza que se volvería a encontrar con esa chica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el taxi había desaparecido por la avenida.

**P. O. V. Nico:**

Akira era extraña, no había duda: Ninguna persona se quedaría quieta enfrente de un perro del infierno para mirar a un taxi. La zarandee para despabilarla y oí que murmuraba cosas como "No puede ser", "¿Quién era ella?" y "Mi cadena" ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio se preocupa por una cadena en un momento así?!

Comencé a impacientarme "Akira" llamé, nada "AKIRA" otra vez nada… "¡AKIRA!" no había caso, esta chica ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Decidí hacerlo solo, saque mi espada de mi cinturón, y ataqué.

No sé cuánto estuve peleando con el monstruo, pero era más rápido de lo habitual. No me enteré cuando Akira se movió, pero para cuando me di cuenta estaba a mi lado con la cadena en las manos.

No tuve tiempo de pensar que iba a hacer con eso porque el perro atacó.

Cuando saltó, me agache antes de darme de que no se dirigía a mí… sino a Akira. No me sorprendí, ya me estaba dando cuenta de que no era mortal, percibía un aura poderosa de ella. Sin embargo si me preocupé, si encontraba una semidiosa y un perro del infierno la devoraba me matarían. Menuda suerte la mía. Comencé a preguntarme como me gustaría que fuera mi sudario cuando vi que Akira tenía todo controlado, lo que me confirmó que era una semidiosa o A): con mucha suerte o B): una que tenía mucha experiencia. Desee que fuera la primera, de lo contrario me compadezco de ella. Vi que estaba haciendo y me quede con la boca abierta.

Akira había sacado de algún lugar una espada de plata con la empuñadora con detalles en oro y bronce que emanaba una luz violácea. Me quede viéndola unos minutos ¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear así? No me di cuenta de que había destruido al monstruo hasta que la tuve en frente mío. Pasó su meno por enfrente de mi cara y sonrió divertida "Tierra llamando a Nico, tierra llamando a Nico" Me obligué a despabilarme ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Le quité importancia al tema y vi como cogía su libro y comenzaba a caminar. No había rastros de la espada, sin embargo la cadena colgaba de su cuello.

La tomé de un brazo y comencé a caminar hacia el campamento.

**P.O.V. Akira:**

Cogí mi libro y comencé a caminar hacia mi casa cuando siento una presión en mi brazo, miro hacia allí y veo a Nico tirándome hacia la dirección contraria "¿Qué haces?" pregunto, no me iba a ir a ningún lado de esa forma.

"Acompáñame" se limitó a decir, ¿Quién se cree? Primero hace como si fuera una niña indefensa y ahora intenta llevarme a algún lado y espera que, inclusive, lo siga como una mascota. Repetí mi pregunta

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nos vamos"

"¿Adonde?"

"Al campamento mestizo"

**Bueno… esto es lo que salió de la hora de inglés…**

**¿Vieron el asterisco? (*) pues es un final alterno (si, según una de mis amigas ahí se debería terminar) que hizo mi amiga demente-loca de remate y por si lo preguntan… No, no es Nya… Esta está MAS loca si es posible… y eso porque no conocen a las demás.**

**Bueno, con ustedes el… FINAL ALTERNO:**

_Y luego Akira dijo "caca" y entonces su pato mágico llamado CACA apareció comiéndose a Nico, quien manchaba con sangre las pobres lágrimas de Akira. "Perdóname" dijo la niña antes de desaparecer en las tinieblas_

_FIN!_

**Mi amiga es experta en finales felices, ¿no creen? *****cof*cof* SARCASMO*cof*cof***

**Este lo subí ahora porque lo tenía hecho y NO PODÍA ESPERAR.**

**El capitulo se lo dedico a "Srita A.G." porque es la única que, de seguir la historia se digna a decirmelo**

**Para el siguiente voy a necesitar 5 reviews... y, si, va a ser mas largo... es que necesitava dejarlo así porque la chica que ve es de la historia de Nya y necesito saber que pasa con ella. ES UN LÍO COORDINAR DOS HISTORIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Aquí yo con el próximo capítulo… Últimamente no tengo mucha inspiración… Si quieren mándenme ideas o sugerencias para la historia.**

**Y… Sí, por si se lo preguntaban… La diosa semi-diosa y este fic están relacionados (la misma historia desde diferentes puntos de vista)**

**N/A: El lugar en el que viven… No existe en la vida real, es, en su mayoría, un lugar inventado con los lugares importantes agregados… (Por lo menos hasta que lo adapte a Argentina)**

* * *

P.O.V. Akira:

¿Campamento mestizo? Otra vez, que entienda que no tengo idea de que es eso… Un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña apareció en mi mente: Una carta qué había leído de mi madre… Una carta en griego.

_Flashback:_

Estaba caminando por el estudio de mi padre cuando choque con una caja, un sobre cayó de allí. Mis recuerdos de cuando saqué la carta son algo borrosos, solo se que la abrí cuidadosamente y me sorprendí cuando me resultó fácil de leer.

Extrañada porque mi dislexia no me había afectado comencé a caminar en círculos con la carta en la mano, releyéndola una y otra vez (culpen al THDA) aún ahora puedo escribir las extrañas letras que adornaban la carta… La extraña escritura era así:

_Akira:_

_Λυπάμαι που δεν μπόρεσαν να είναι εκεί. Καθήκοντά μου αποτρέψει μου, Menoke ψάχνει για, αυτή θα σας βοηθήσει_

_Πάρτε την προσοχή, μου λίγο μιγάς._

_Εκάτη_

_Fin del flashback_

Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que no era español… y que entendí perfectamente todo…

_Akira:_

_Lamento no poder estar allí. Mis tareas me lo impiden, busca a Menoke, ella te ayudará._

_Cuídate, mi pequeña mestiza._

_Εκάτη_

Todo… menos la firma.

Aun así, yo sabía que era hija de una diosa griega: mi padre lo afirmaba, y, además también le había dejado una carta a él, pero la suya si estaba en español. De que diosa no lo tenía muy claro, aun así, la gente podría creer que estaba loca si lo comentaba, así que decidí dejarlo para mí… Aunque, si el campamento era para mestizos, como decía su nombre… Y mestizos significaba realmente semi-dioses…

Estaba tan ocupada pensando en las posibilidades que no me enteré cuando Nico comenzó a tirar de mi para que camine. Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos al pie de una pequeña colina que tenía un pino en lo alto.

Miré a Nico y vi que me miraba frustrado "¿Qué?" pregunté inocente

"¿Me estabas escuchando?" Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que desde que habíamos llegado (hacía unos 5 minutos) Nico no había dejado de hablarme, y yo ni me había dado cuenta.

"No" Admití algo apenada. Él era unos centímetros más alto que yo, así que, para mirarlo a los ojos tenía que inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia arriba.

Suspiró fastidiado "Te decía… Este es el campamento mestizo. Aquí entrenamos las personas como tú o yo…" Me miró de arriba abajo "Aunque creo que no necesitas mucho entrenamiento, al menos con la espada ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?"

"Practica" respondí con simpleza "Llevo huyendo de esos perros gigantes desde hace unos… No lo sé, aproximadamente dos años" Pareció impresionado con mi respuesta, pero si así fue, no hizo ningún comentario. Me mordí el labio inferior, pensando si debía o no contarle sobre la extraña chica. Al final me decidí: "Hay más" Me miró expectante, incitándome a continuar con la mirada, "Cuando estábamos en la plaza, luchando contra es cosa…" Me detuve intentando recordar su nombre, creo que Nico lo había mencionado. Como si me leyera la mente anunció:

"Perro del infierno"

"Eso, vi a una chica en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Tenía el pelo azul y los ojos de color verde agua. De alguna forma sé que nos volveremos a encontrar" Dije muy segura de mi misma. También, bajo, murmuré "Y, de ella pude sentir… Magia"

Nico dirigió su mirada hacia mí, con una clara pregunta en sus ojos oscuros: ¿Dijiste algo?

Negué con la cabeza. Escuche que el preguntaba "¿Crees que pueda ser una de nosotros?" Al ver mi cara de consternación debió de darse cuenta de que yo aún no tenía muy claro que estaba sucediendo, entonces aclaró: "Una semi-diosa"

Listo, sospechas confirmadas, este era un lugar para mí, más aún que mi casa, con mi padre… ¡Mi padre! ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él? Seguramente debía de estar preocupado… Porque no haya ido a verlo al hospital. Mis ojos se aguaron mientras pensaba en mi padre, quien, (Hacía un año y medio más o menos) mientras yo estaba luchando contra un perro del infierno, una extraña chica vestida de porrista (que, por cierto se hacía llamar Kelly) con colmillos, lo dejaba inconsciente.

Días más tarde, cuando me permitieron ir a visitarlo al hospital, me enteré de que tenía un problema en el corazón. (Según yo: probablemente debido al susto de encontrarse con una porrista, sedienta de sangre y que, para colmo, tiene una pata de burro por pierna.)

Según ellos era por falta de sangre, y qué debía quedarse allí por unos meses. Sin embargo, me pareció que una de las enfermeras mostraba unos colmillos idénticos a los de Kelly. Ella tenía, en su placa, escrito algo como: Ammyt (Si, como la "Devoradora de almas" egipcia*) por lo que deduje que su nombre era "Tammy" (Me parecía que ya me la había cruzado por ahí). Me pareció sospechosamente parecida a Kelly, pero no dije nada.

En algún momento Nico empezó a zarandearme. Al principio oía su voz como un murmullo lejano, pero, a medida de que iba tomando conciencia de mi misma comencé a escuchar que me llamaba.

"Akira, Akira, Akira, AKIRA, ¡AKIRA!"

"No es necesario que me grites" Respondí, refregándome los ojos. Al tocarme las mejillas descubrí que estaban húmedas. Ya más calmada pregunté "¿Qué pasa?"

"Te preguntaba si ibas a caminar o te quedabas ahí parada, parece que va a llover" Luego de pensar unos segundos preguntó "¿En que estabas pensando?" añadió con curiosidad.

"En mi padre en el hospital, en el día en que…" La pausa debió de ser muy larga porque decidió cambiar de tema

"Y… ¿Cómo has estado viviendo? Supongo que no vas a la escuela"

"No, tengo una pequeña carpa cerca de mi vieja casa. Por lo demás, me alimento de lo que den los arboles"

"¿Y qué pasó con la casa?"

"Después de que mi padre fuera internado la casa paso al alquiler, de vez en cuando me dan algo pero por lo general me arreglo por mi cuenta" Hice una pausa, como parecía interesado, decidí contarle de mi vida: "El día que fue internado, yo era una niña de diez años, con solo veinte pesos para, al menos, hasta que consiguiera refugio. Una carpa, una muda y dos manzanas. (Estábamos de campamento) Días después, los ataque comenzaron a volverse monótonos: Venían perros, los reducía a polvo, visitaba a mi padre, venían mas perros, los reducía a polvo, llegada la noche dormía unas dos horas para volver a empezar el ciclo." Miré hacia Nico al mismo tiempo que el tropezaba con una piedra, solté una risita y continué hablando. Aun así, su leve sonrojo no me pasó desapercibido.

A unos metros de allí, sentada en una mesa junto a los que parecían unos gemelos (A los que, por cierto, su apariencia hacía que desconfiara el prestarles cosas de valor) vi a la chica del taxi, me saludó con una mano y, de alguna forma extraña, una palabra salió de mis labios, aunque estaba demasiado lejos como para que me escuchara: "Menoke" ella sonrió y Nico detrás de mí preguntó

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me había olvidado que seguía conmigo, después del tropezón se había quedado unos pasos detrás de mí y casi no hacía ruido al caminar. Por lo tanto: Me dio un susto de muerte **(N/A: digno de él, Hades estaría orgulloso XD)**

Cuando me fije en mi entorno me quede con la boca abierta. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el comedor y… ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Eso era un centauro? Efectivamente un centauro se paseaba por el comedor. Comencé a sentirme mareada. Me sobresalte cuando alguien toco mi hombro izquierdo: Al fijarme vi que era un chico… Mitad cabra.

Ok, había visto cosas muy raras, pero no algo como esto.

Lance un chillido casi inaudible y caí sobre el pasto. Inmediatamente todo se puso negro.

* * *

**Bueno... Creo que va a quedar como F****antasilandia**

*** solo que se escribe Ammit. pero no soy nadie para darles un curso de ortografía en medio del fic XD**

**Y... Estoy pensando en hacer una especie de crossover de_ Percy Jackson_ y_ las Cronicas de Kane. pero no leí Hijo de Sobek _Si alguien lo tiene o sabe donde descargarlo le agradecería que me diga  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 cosas: desde ahora 1- voy a actualizar todos los fines de semana (por lo que quizás sean caps mas cortos), 2- hay cosas que me olvide de mencionar en los caps anteriores (como que Akira tiene campera)**

**Bueno. Como ven (o verán ya que todavía no vieron nada) hay partes que los dejarán con la intriga de que pasa. En esos casos no se los voy a decir nunca (porque soy una mala malosaaaa) nah mentira, porque son inventos de Nya que no sabia como redactar (estan en su fic, por si no sabían) n.n**

**Nico P.O.V.**

Cuando se desmayó (Ya le había dicho a Grover que no asuste a los nuevos) tuve que cargarla hasta la enfermería, la recosté en una camilla, tomé un banco y me senté a su lado.

En un momento vi a Connor junto con la chica cargando algo... no, algo no... A alguien. Miré extrañado a los dos mientras depositaban a Leo en la camilla de al lado. Quería saber que había pasado pero decidí que eso podía esperar, ya me enteraría.

"Ya puedes irte Connor" Más que una propuesta las palabras de la peli-verde parecían una orden. Aun así, yo estaba demasiado embobado mirando a Akira.

En un impulso, me agaché para correrle un mechón de pelo de la frente pero "¡Ouch!"

**Akira P.O.V.**

Ups, pensé: Cuando desperté seguía medio dormida así que mantuve los ojos cerrados, en ese momento sentí que alguien me corría un mechón de pelo e impulsiva mente y en un sobresalto pegué un puñetazo al aire. El grito de Nico me devolvió a la realidad. Me sonroje por lo que había hecho: Le había pegado en el ojo.

Intenté disculparme mientras veía la sala. En la camilla de al lado la chica, Menoke, estaba junto a un chico que parecía un duende. Ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara mientras él le tiraba de un mechón de su pelo verde... ¿Pelo verde? ¿Que no era azul?

Ella dijo algo que no logré entender.

-¿Qué no quieres?-dijo el chico, ella agarro el mechón y tiro de él, él lo soltó sin resistencia y empezó a reír-es por la anterior-agrego con una sonrisa.

-Que cruel, yo no fui tan mala, ¿aunque cuál de todas las que te jugué hoy?-Cuando se dio cuenta de que habíamos visto todo quedo roja de la vergüenza.

Cuando vi hacia la ventana observé que había dos chicos que habían visto la escena y se disponían a decírselo a todos-Estoy segura de que esto va a correr como reguero de pólvora- Comenté.

El chico se agarró la cara y Menoke fingió que moría atravesada por una espada, mientras veían correr a los chicos gritando lo que acababan de ver.

-pensar que tengo hermanos con ese nivel de tontera- todos los que estábamos en la sala reímos de sus ocurrencias, en ese momento cayo un rayo pero en vez de su sonido habitual iba acompañado de una sonora carcajada.-hice reír a Zeuuus, ¡es todo un logro a que nadie me superaaa!- Exclamó. De un segundo a otro su benévola sonrisa se convirtió en una demoníaca, sus ojos cambiaron de color hasta quedar carmesí y con voz malévola dijo -tengo un plan acérquense–

**Connor P.O.V.**

Después de ver la "escenita" de nuestra hermana nos dispusimos a contárselo a todo el mundo. Llegamos hasta donde estaba Drew (que, por cierto no sé qué hacía allí, debería estar en el anfiteatro) y cuando nos disponíamos a continuar nuestro recorrido escuchamos un grito: -Son unos dignos hijos de AFRODITA- la voz de Alexia hizo que paráramos en seco y la miráramos indignados, lo cual fue un grave error: el suelo se abrió bajo nuestros pies tan repentinamente que no nos dio tiempo de corrernos, la grieta era de unos dos metros de profundidad por lo que no podíamos salir fácilmente pero ellos podían vernos y burlarse de nosotros.

-¡NICO!- gritamos, otro error: Nico hizo que se abriera mas, lo cual nos haría aún mas difícil el escape, por si fuera poco, lo único que se le ocurre hacer a Drew es chillar aterrada:

-¡Ensuciaron mis zapatos nuevos!- e irse a limpiarlos a su casa de barbies... digo cabaña. Maldita hija de afrodita.

Con la distracción no nos dimos cuenta de que Leo, nuestro querido amigo piró-mano, nos había tirado dos piedras en llamas, lo cual causó que nuestros pantalones ardieran. Luego, para colmo, nos arrojaron agua hirviendo. Desesperados, salimos de la grieta y nos sumergimos en el lago de las canoas, gritando insultos en griego clásico. (Por eso, y solo por eso, agradezco las clases de griego que Annabeth nos había dado la semana pasada)

Vimos a Leo hablar con Nico mientras las chicas pensaban en lo suyo.

Cuando Leo se alejó de Nico parecía hablar con alguien, sacudió la cabeza y chocó con Alexia, en su mano, detrás de su espalda, brilló una pequeña llamita que apagó instantáneamente.

Miré a Travis y vi una sola palabra reflejada en sus ojos: Venganza

**Akira P.O.V.**

Me acerqué a Nico, quien seguía absorto en sus pensamientos. Me acerqué a su oído y grite: -¡NICO!- Se sobresaltó tanto que saltó y quedo como a medio metro de distancia, a lo cual yo comencé a reír mientras lo veía rojo como un tomate.

Para disimular (supongo) me preguntó:-¿te enseño tu cabaña?- Asentí con la cabeza, tenía sueño y sentía que no podría mantenerme de pie por mucho más tiempo sin dormirme.- ¿Sabes? Leo tiene razón, tu nombre se parece al del protagonista de "Death Note"- siguió murmurando por lo bajo: "Kira, Akira, Kira, Akira" Si estaba en lo correcto, Nico tenía un fanatismo por el anime y el manga casi tan grande como el mío– Estarás en la cabaña de Hermes-Anunció de repente, solo para que yo pueda oírle.-Juntó a Alexia-

-¿Quién?

- Alexia- Dijo como si fuera obvio, -La chica con la que estábamos, es hija de Hermes- Recién ahí reparé en que no sabía nada sobre Nico, mientras que a él le había contado prácticamente, toda mi vida. "¿Como pude ser tan tonta?" me reprendí mentalmente "y… ¿desde cuándo soy tan abierta?" Era cierto, nunca me abría con las personas, a nadie le contaba lo

que me pasaba, y mucho menos a desconocidos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Ya que él sabía casi todo de mí decidí probar suerte cuando dijo-y Leo, el chico, es hijo de Hefesto, dios del fuego-

Yo, esto último, lo encontré algo obvio, no por saber mitología, sino porque había prendido fuego sus manos, al igual que dos pequeñas piedras – ¿Y vos? – pregunté

- ¿yo? – No parecía darse cuenta de a que me refería – Ah – pareció reparar en ello – cierto, no te eh dicho nada, Nico Di Angelo, Hijo de Hades, Dios de la Muerte – dijo ofreciéndome la mano, como si presentarse de esa forma fuera lo más normal del mundo, reí y estreché su mano

- Akira, no suelo utilizar mi apellido, hija de alguna diosa griega y un extraño científico loco – Siempre me presentaba así, era gracioso ver las expresiones de la gente, solo una persona no me había tomado por loca, pero no me gustaba hablar de ella.

Nico rio y yo le seguí con una carcajada. Seguimos caminando hacia donde estaban las cabañas.

Cuando llegamos, Nico tocó la puerta y uno de los chicos a los que habíamos tirado al lago la abrió.

Nico murmuró unas palabra al chico: "por determinar" No sabía que significaba así que lo deje pasar.

-Hola- saludo el chico sonriendo, pero yo sabía que no iba a quedarse así, veía en sus ojos que quería venganza, sentimiento al cual yo conocía bastante bien- Te vas a quedar acá por ahora, bienvenida a la cabaña de Hermes, Dios de los mensajeros-

-Y ladrones- Recordé, supuse que se enojaría, sin embargo solo agrandó su sonrisa (lo que no me daba mucha confianza, agreguemos)

-Efectivamente, mientras estés aquí es mejor que no dejes cosas de valor cerca de ellos- dijo una voz a mis espaldas - Soy Lou Ellen- Agregó con una sonrisa - Hija de Hécate. Y pasé lo suficiente con estos dos - dijo señalando a el chico y su hermano, quien se había situado junto a el- Como para saber que son los mayores ladrones del campamento-Toda la cabaña (o casi toda) protestó diciendo que ellos eran los mejores

- Ya saben que es cierto - contestó, arrogante, el chico que había abierto la puerta - Por cierto, somos Travis...

- Y Connor Stoll -Finalizó su hermano la frase - Y tu eres...

- Akira.

- Muy bien Akira, como bienvenida al campamento, te damos la remera y puedes quedarte en esa cama- Dijo, dándome una remera mientras Connor señalaba una cama vacía

Murmuré un débil "gracias" mientras caminaba hacia allí, en el camino, mas de uno pareció interesado en mi collar, que era de plata (Nota mental: guardar lo poco que tengo bajo llave) por lo que apuré el paso.

Vi a Nico cerca de la puerta y lo saludé con la mano, luego de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia donde supuse que estaría su cabaña. Lou estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta, como mi cama estaba cerca, deje la campera que tenía puesta y el libro, el cual me había olvidado que llevaba (cuantas cosas ¿no?) y me dirigí hacia ella - ¿Que pasa? - Pregunté curiosa

- Solo quería avisarte de las reglas del campamento, por ejemplo: no salgas después del toque de queda o te devorarán las arpías. Aún así - Dijo con vos mas baja, como si temiera que la escucharan - Nunca se han comido a nadie, es solo para asustar a los campistas - Rió por lo bajo - ¿Mañana te puedo mostrar el campamento? Te presentare a los campistas

- Me parece bien, me va a hacer bien socializar - Reí un poco.

Cuando se fue quede en una cabaña, con gente que no conocía, y dos chicos que probablemente querían matarme por la broma del lago. Me dirigí hacia la cama que me habían dado, hacía tanto que no dormía en una cama que ya me parecía incomodo. Espere a que todos se durmieran, me puse la campera (una campera camuflada y con bolsillos en todas partes) y camine hasta la puerta. Vi a Menoke acostada en una de las camas "que raro"Pensé "No la vi llegar" Saqué los pensamientos de mi mente y salí de la cabaña, si, no sabía ni donde estaba pero no soportaba estar ahí, luego de dos años viviendo al aire libre estar en un lugar cerrado es escalofriante (si, y tenía un poco de claustrofobia) camine hacia un árbol cercano y trepé a una de sus ramas protegiéndome de la vista de las arpías. (ya se que Lou había dicho que eran inofensivas pero había que estar seguros) Me dormí a los pocos segundos.

Cuando desperté todavía no había amanecido así que decidí ir a la playa, (o donde me habían dicho que estaba) a la noche se me había desatado la cinta que agarraba mi trenza, así que tenía el pelo suelto, lo que lo hacía unos cinco centímetros mas largo, con lo que lo llevaba arrastrando.

Varias veces me habían dicho que me corte el pelo pero yo me negaba, me gustaba como estaba, no me lo había cortado desde hacía unos cuatro años mas que las puntas y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Cuando llegué me senté en la arena mirando el cielo. A los pocos minutos llegó Menoke.

-Hola Akira - Dijo - ¿No podes dormir? yo tampoco

-Hola Menoke - Dije, aburrida

-¡Deja de decirme así! - Gritó

-¿Porque? - Estaba mas confundida que enojada porque me haya gritado

Lo que me dijo me dejó pasmada, es decir: una diosa haciéndose pasar por semidiosa a través de sus poderes utilizando el nombre de Akira Damico "¿Por que no?" pensé, "eh visto perros del tamaño de rinocerontes, una diosa no puede sorprenderme de esa manera" pero la verdad era que no podía salir de mi asombro.

Luego de eso empezó a despertar el campamento entero, las ninfas corrían de los sátiros, los campistas salían de sus cabañas, los pájaros comenzaban a volar, inclusive creo haber visto un o dos pegasos. Comencé a caminar mientras tarareaba la canción "We will rock you" de QUEEN, en mi distracción choqué contra alguien: Nico, que raro, justo el, ¿por qué sera? (Noten el sarcasmo, en ese momento tenía muchas ganas de pulverizar a algunos dioses)

-Ya se - Escuché la voz de Menoke - Se van a llamar... AKIKO - sonaba tan entusiasta que no estaba segura de si se equivocó y Afrodita era su madre, no me importaba si era una diosa, encontraría la forma de matarla cueste lo que cueste. ¡por los dioses! quería a Nico, ¡pero como AMIGO! no alcanzé a escuchar lo que dijo Nico, tampoco lo que dijo Leo, quien acababa de llegar, pero si oí su respuesta. La cara de Nico era escalofriante, se acerco a Leo y dijo

- Me parece... - Sonaba calmado, por lo que me preocupe, por experiencia sabía que eso nunca era buena señal - ¡QUE QUERÉS MORIR! - ¿Que dije?

Reprimí una sonrisa.

- solo asegúrense de llegar enteros al comedor - Meno... Alexia soltó el comentario como quien no quiere la cosa y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor - ire ad prandium - Las palabras resonaron unos segundos en mi cabeza, el latín no me era muy facil, pero con el tiempo lograba hablar unas cuantas frases con nauralidad - Post te comitari me quiron dicite mihi?

-ehh... Licuit - respondí con una sonrisa, no era facil pero estaba recordando algo desde mis clases, hace unos... tres años.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, listos para mi primer dia en el campamento mestizo.

* * *

**Lamento si tardé mucho, es que no tenía inspiración para terminarlo... y la semana pasada me fui de viaje de egresados (AGUANTE 7° GRADO !)**

**Estoy muy feliz porque pude descargar HoH y ya lo leí, pero no puedo esperar para que saquen BoO (si, así de ansiosa estoy, mas le vale apurarse con _Blood of Olympus_)**

**Bueno... nada más, espero que les guste mi historia.**

**Chau n.n**

**Hito-Chan**

**(Me alimento de sus reviews... No me dejen morir de hambre)**


End file.
